


Lake Water

by siegeofangels



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegeofangels/pseuds/siegeofangels
Summary: Sidney holds out his hand and they shake.They don’t bond then, although people like to think that’s when it happened.





	Lake Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaylorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/gifts).



> For TaylorJ in the 2018 Sid/Geno Exchange. 
> 
> I saw that you like fluff, romance, and A/B/O, and I hope this fits the bill!

“Hello,” says Evgeni Malkin. He’s tall and gangly, carrying himself like he’s not quite comfortable with being behind the wheel of his own body. Sidney knows the feeling; he lives in the hope that someday he’ll grow into his own face. Malkin smells like lake water, and raindrops on dust, an alpha scent that seems familiar as soon as Sid is within arm’s length of him. 

“Hello,” Sidney says. “Welcome to Pittsburgh.” He tries to put into his smile everything he’s feeling--the happiness at Malkin’s arrival, the appreciation for his coming to the Penguins. He just. He wants Evgeni to like him, he wants him to stay. He wants to pass to him on the power play. 

Sidney holds out his hand and they shake. 

They don’t bond then, although people like to think that’s when it happened. 

***

Sid bottoms after losses, because after losses Geno gets a little bit mean and Sid likes that after losing, likes to exorcise the bad game with the overwhelming feeling of just _doing_ , of taking Geno’s knot. 

Sid is currently bent over a couch, feeling pretty damn overwhelmed. 

“No,” Geno says, balls-deep, swatting Sid’s hand away from his own dick. “I tell you when to come.” Sid groans, because he can feel through the bond how serious Geno is, can scent how much it’s turning Geno on to have Sid at his mercy like this.

Geno finishes, his knot swelling securely inside of Sid, and Sid closes his eyes and sinks into the feeling of being held, of Geno around him and inside him, his woodsmoke arousal scent surrounding them. 

“Please,” Sid says, and Geno kisses the back of his neck and wraps a hand around Sid’s dick.

***

They kiss for the first time after their first championship, drunk out of their minds and ecstatic, leaning over the Cup to meet each other. Between the beer and the shaving cream, it is objectively gross, but Sid wants nothing more than to have that moment forever. 

They don’t bond then, either. 

***

Geno likes to be knotted after a win, tipsy and smiling. He slides a hand over Sid’s thigh when they’re out with the boys, declines plans on behalf of the both of them, steers Sid back to their room. 

Sid spoons up behind him in the bleach-bright hotel sheets, buries his nose behind Geno’s ear until he can only smell his scent, and nudges his fingers into Geno’s hole until Geno is swearing and coming and pressing his hips back into Sid. 

He rocks in slowly then, letting Geno’s lassitude carry through the bond and calm Sid too. He fucks Geno gentle and tender until suddenly it’s too much and he spills over, knotting. This never gets old, this feeling of coming home, their fingers intertwined and Sid’s mouth open on Geno’s shoulder. 

Geno rocks a little on Sid’s knot. “Best,” he says. 

***

They kiss for the second time after their second Cup, a lifetime after the first: Sid feels like he can do anything, have anything, so he follows Geno’s summer-rain scent and corners him in a hallway in Mario’s house. Sid wraps one hand around the back of Geno’s neck to fucking _keep_ him there while they kiss. 

When Sid has to come up for air, he says, “Don’t run again, please.” 

Geno leans his forehead, heavy, on Sid’s. “We both alpha,” he says. 

“I don’t care,” says Sid. 

They talk about it in the morning sunlight, sitting down at Geno’s kitchen table, alone but for the swordfish on the wall bearing witness. Geno’s hair is a mess and he’s wearing the ugliest t-shirt Sid has ever seen, and Sid loves him. 

“You really want to try? Be together?” Geno says, and Sid says, “Yes.” 

“You let me knot you?” Geno says, and Sid feels himself blush, and says, “Yes.” 

“We maybe never bond,” Geno says. “You okay never bonding?” 

“What’s a bond going to give us that we don’t already have?” Sid reaches across the table to grasp Geno’s hand where it’s curled around his coffee cup. 

The bond flares to life as they touch, which, when Sid tells the story later, sounds very romantic. 

Geno’s hand jerks and he spills his coffee, and he is _too busy kissing Sid to care_ , which, given how much Geno cares about coffee on every other morning of his life, is the actual most romantic part of the story. Sid doesn’t tell that part to anyone, though; not his friends, not the media; he just thinks about it, sometimes. 

***

Sometimes they just come home, after games, and don’t talk. They lean on each other in the entryway, untying their shoes, and then help each other out of buttoned shirt cuffs in the bedroom before making their way back down. Geno is rustling around in the fridge, which means he’s grabbing drinks and a couple bags of frozen peas. 

“Advil?” says Geno. 

Sid considers. He’s okay. “Nah. Rice or pasta?” 

Geno wrinkles his nose. Sid dishes him out some pasta and brings their plates over and sets them on the coffee table, then settles in next to Geno, who is poking at his phone. 

Sid gets through half his pasta before Geno makes a frustrated sound and shoves his phone at Sid. It’s open to their grocery app. 

“Gnocchi,” Geno says, and Sid types it in with his pinky, still holding his fork. 

Geno rolls his eyes and says, “Yobany angliyskiy”--fucking English--like he always does, and tucks into his pasta. 

They slump into each other, coming down from the adrenaline of the game, watching themselves celly on the game highlights. TV-Geno throws his arms around TV-Sid, and on the couch Sid tips his head onto Geno’s shoulder, content. 

Back when he was a kid, Sidney used to worry about what people would say if he bonded, if he collared someone, if they’d say he was splitting his attention between his omega and his game. 

Now, his name is on the Cup three times and there’s a slim chain around his wrist, and Sid is bonded to an alpha who’s giving off the scent of lake-water calm. He feels Geno in the back of his mind, and cares only about that.

It’s a powerful feeling, the same kind of thing Sid feels when he’s laying a hit, the feeling he got after he signed for twelve years. The same feeling he had when he kissed Geno, and when he put the cuff around his wrist, the feeling that he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be. 

“Love you too, sleepy,” Geno says, and kisses Sid on the nose.


End file.
